Along with the development of technology, the spread of portable terminals providing advanced services such as a DMB, wireless internet, near field communication between devices, etc. and basic services such as communication, playback audios or video files, navigation, etc. has become popular.
Since their creation the miniaturization of portable terminals has been sought in order to facilitate a user's holding and storing thereof. Recently however, a size of the display, which serves a main function of a multimedia device, has become lager since the use of multimedia services on such devices has increased, and thus a size of the portable terminal has also become larger.
Since portable terminals have become larger, the portable terminal is useful in using multimedia services, but the portable terminal is uncomfortable to hold, store, handle, etc. In other words, a user may find it difficult to keep the portable terminal in his or her pocket, and to operate the portable terminal with one hand.
Thus, a smart watch that is capable of using the basic services of the portable terminal by pairing therewith has been developed. The smart watch may include a camera, an accelerometer, a thermometer, an altimeter, a barometer, a compass, a chronograph, a calculator, a portable phone, a touch screen, a GPS, map display function, an information graphic, a computer speaker, a calendar, a watch, an SD card capacity recognition function, a battery charging function, etc.
The smart watch includes an NFC tag such that the smart watch is paired with the portable terminal. In other words, the smart watch performs Bluetooth pairing with the portable terminal through the NFC tag. Herein, the NFC tag is provided in a lower part of a body or in a charging battery of the smart watch since the smart watch is produced with metal materials and is produced in a small size.
However, when the NFC tag is provided in the lower part of the smart watch body, the portable terminal should be close to the lower part of the smart watch to be paired therewith since a radiation of the NFC tag is formed in the lower part of the body.
In addition, since the smart watch is produced in a small size, there is a limit on a size of an NFC antenna. Thus, the user has to take off the smart watch from his or her wrist to pair it with the portable terminal since a recognition distance is limited to about 1˜2 cm.
In addition, since the smart watch includes an NFC tag due to a structural limitation, the user may find it difficult to use electronic payment applications.